


乱花渐欲迷人眼

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: F/M, M/M, 古风AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 很久以后将军说他负了我，我捂住了他的嘴，沉香的味道迷了我的眼睛，我不敢掉下眼泪来，只是把他的手紧紧地叠在我心口上，我能做的不过是挽起了青丝束发成髻。





	乱花渐欲迷人眼

**Author's Note:**

> 经作者 ColdBone90授权，我续写了《一世长安》的番外篇，正文《一世长安》地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338903?view_adult=true

今日春分。

惊雷乍响，漪兰殿的宫娥里里外外挑着夜灯忙了起来，倾盆大雨哗然而降，院子里的花草都折了腰，她们忙着用竹竿把布棚子撑起来，免得大雨过后一地春色令人惋惜。太液池的花是宫里开得最美的，可谁都知道漪兰殿的花更得陛下的心。

隐约想起来，我第一次见到将军就是在春分这一天。

那时我十五岁，还是一名犯官之女，而他三十五岁，是夏历的镇远将军。

如今我是未央宫的宠妃，世人谓之妖妃，而他早已冢前草木葱茏，魂魄不知飘荡在哪里，可有入了轮回。

我想是没有，他一定在奈何桥上等着阿肇。

惊雷滚滚，闪电像是要劈开这苍穹，花瓣被摧残了一地，硕大的一棵樱树被电光描摹得张牙舞爪，吓得婢子连连惊叫。内侍手里的灯笼点亮了夜色，陛下站在檐下平静地看着这边。

我知道，他一定不是在看我。

 

夏历十九年的长安尚未有今日的繁华，我只记得街上是很热闹的，绣坊的生意很好，贵人们不惜一掷千金只为了求得一副上好的绣品。我本是前朝画师之女，一朝变天卷入是非，在牢里待了整整三年。等大赦之时，已孤身一人，曾经有过金石之约的良人也早另娶新妇。我寻上门去的时候只想着把我的金簪要回来，却一脸狼狈地被赶了出去。趁着夜色我躲在一棵樱花树上打算翻墙而入讨个公道，准备越墙而入的时候脚底一滑从树上掉了下来。

摔下来的时候只想着倘若就这么死了我一定死不瞑目，后悔没穿一袭红衣，成了厉鬼也要去吓吓那个负心人。

我没能如愿做鬼，落在了一个男人的怀里。他的广袖拂过了我的脸庞，我惊讶地看着他，他亦惊讶地看着我，良久才把我放了下来。

很久以后将军说他负了我，我捂住了他的嘴，沉香的味道迷了我的眼睛，我不敢掉下眼泪来，只是把他的手紧紧地叠在我心口上，我能做的不过是挽起了青丝束发成髻。

 

小黄门来接我去建章宫的时候，我还在对镜描妆，轿撵一路前行，颠得我昏昏沉沉。大殿里激烈的争吵声不时传来，韩相已经快七十了，说起话来还是中气十足，面对冷面的君王，也就只有他还有勇气去直谏。我盯着窗棱上的花纹，数那些图案。数到第五扇的时候，听见门外没有了动静。

陛下推门进来见我在发愣，他拉过了我给我暖手。宫里早就备下了纸墨，侍女均在偏殿候着，这样的独宠让我成了宫墙内的箭靶，早些年差点为此送了小命。陛下喝了点酒歇在塌上已经睡熟了，春寒料峭，我紧了紧衣服添了点墨。

水是眼波横，山是眉峰聚。故人已去十载，闭上眼睛宛如昨日。

我入将军府是在白露。鸿雁来，玄鸟归。将军提出纳我为妾的时候，我想都没想就答应了。虽然不知道他为何娶我，但心里总是欢喜的。日后他陆陆续续又纳了许多妾室，我看着一张张眉眼相似的脸心里隐隐不安。外面都说将军和结发妻子情深意重，我不由得想起了春分时候将军看见我时那一脸的惊诧，大约我和他的妻子长得很像吧，这张脸让我在他心里留下了痕迹。

 

窗外又下起了雨，玄鸟归巢，雷电发声。三侯未过，清明将至。每逢此时节天子的心情就如这止不住的细雨，绵绵不绝。

肩膀上忽地一暖，披上了襕衫，陛下拿过了我的画看了许久，轻轻地叹了口气。

他把我头上的珠钗散去，拢了拢我的发丝，我顺从地贴了过去。镜子里映出了我们耳鬓厮磨的模样，像是一对双生子。

他说第一次见到我的时候被吓坏了，我想了想当时的情景噗嗤笑了出来。

将军战死后太中大夫提议妾室殉葬，陛下拒绝了他，我和姐妹们进殿叩谢，抬起头的时候陛下震惊的眼神同将军当年遇见我的时候如出一辙。

府里其他妾室同样都是惊讶的，唯有我站在殿上平静地直视着帝王的眼睛。这并不是我第一次见到他。

 

夏历二十一年的上元节，将军听闻我有位手帕交在宫里做绣娘，他给我腰牌许我进宫叙旧，我穿着一身宫娥的衣服混进了宫门，七拐八拐就迷了路。一个男人在太液池边喝酒，明黄色的内袍揭示了天子的身份，我好奇地躲在树下，今日宫中张灯结彩，娘娘们都带着婢子在猜灯谜，陛下却独自一人对饮自酌。他手里转着金杯念念有词，抬起头的时候，我的心就沉了下去。将军府中那么多的姐妹，环肥燕瘦各款都有，琴棋书画样样精通，唯独相似的皆有一双这样的眼睛。无法触及的隐秘就这样被撕开了面纱，我的心顿时坠入了阿鼻地狱。

回到府里的时候，我对着镜子挽起了长发，穿上了小厮的衣服，三分打扮七分相似，镜子里的我像极了太液池边孤寂的王。我鼓起勇气走进了将军的书房。

“回来了？今日的花灯可还漂亮？”

我的沉默让他不经抬起了头，他揉了揉眼睛似是不敢相信。我走了过去挨在了将军身边，他发颤的身体摇摇欲坠，我紧紧抱住了他。

从此我便成为了那个人的影子，亦成为了将军的影子。他走到哪里都带着我，大好河山万里路，江南大漠四处游荡。他还带我去了黄山，将军曾化名焕之和陛下一起在这里登高望远，他说他曾经和陛下在这山巅之上许过愿，我问他心愿可了？将军大笑：“江山尽在阿肇之手，我的心愿已经实现了。”他笑着笑着又不笑了，“可是阿肇的心愿还没有了。”我不明白，天下已归陛下所有，还有什么心愿是陛下实现不了的呢？

 

将军死后第二个月我就被一顶轿子抬进了宫，陛下问我叫什么名字。

顾如是。

我见青山多妩媚，青山见我应如是。这是将军给我起的名字，进门之前他给我造了名册，即便是妾室也需要家世清白，犯官之女从此成了随风而去的往事。

陛下纳我为妃的时候朝廷里反对之声甚为激烈，只有我知道，为了我的一手丹青，其实皇后之位他也是舍得的。

我很喜欢皇后，她是个温柔善良的女人，户部尚书之女，嫁入宫中第二年就给陛下生了一个儿子立为太子，两年后又生一女，粉雕玉琢的女娃娃跟仙女似的。有时候在御花园喂鲤鱼会看见他们，俩孩子绕着宫娥们捉迷藏煞是可爱。有一次太子的蹴鞠滚到了我的脚下，我拾起来还给他，他唤我小娘娘，我替他把散落的碎发抿到耳后，小孩子的脸蛋肥嘟嘟的，我忍不住摸了一下他胖呼呼的小耳垂，宫娥们却都吓坏了，怕我刮花了太子的脸，纷纷跪了一地。

宫里的生活就是这么无趣，你温顺吧人家就把你当软柿子捏，冷傲一点又说你没有教养，我只是见太子可爱替他拢拢碎发，宫人们就觉得我要谋害储君，真是有口难辩。处处是规矩事事有挟制，时间一长我也懒得出漪兰殿，日日画我的丹青。

 

一闭上眼将军就站在我面前，他还是老样子，薄薄的唇峰贴着宣纸，和他活着的时候一样没有温度。

这一生我只有一次曾经僭越了自己的身份。哪怕有了鱼水之欢，将军也未曾亲吻过我。我屏住呼吸等他睡熟了，悄悄转过他脸，那时候他的胡子已经不扎手了，一个不上战场的将领蓄起了胡子扮作了文人的模样，可骨子里的刀光剑影已经刻在他灵魂的深处。我的手指悄悄摸到他唇上，薄薄的嘴唇上有一颗小小的痣，我还欲伸手便已被压制住，差点折了自己的玉指。

“以后别这样了。”他连眼睛都没睁开，“我怕伤着你。”

也不知道是哪根筋不对，我铁了心摸上他脸，我一直都是听话的，从不主动去烦他做他不喜欢的事情。我在他惊讶地注视下大胆地亲上了他的嘴唇，然后又像缩头乌龟一样缩了回来，不敢去看他。

良久，只听得一声长叹。我像是抓住了什么，再不顾自己的身份，揪住了他的领子把唇贴了上去。将军闭着眼睛始终不肯回应我，他的嘴唇凉得像腊月的冰，没有温度，就像他的心在卸甲归田的那一刻起就冻成了冰山，再不肯为了朝阳化成潺潺溪水。

“焕之。”

“焕之。”我这样叫着他，一遍又一遍，直到他的眼角流下了泪水，他开始回应我，冰凉的唇峰化出了暖意，他的手圈住了我抱得紧紧的，像是抓住了一生仅有的遗憾。

“看着我，焕之。”将军的眼睛还是紧紧地闭着，我在折磨自己也在折磨他，“睁开眼睛，看我一眼。”

他睁开了眼睛，泪水无声地流淌了下来，圆滚滚地坠在了枕头上，我看见了他眼里的自己，剑眉星目，亦是满脸泪痕。

何苦呢。

 

“何苦呢。”陛下进来的时候瞧见我的脸正贴着画卷，我连忙起身行过礼替他解开了斗篷，我有点不敢去看他，做了他的妃子还想着别人，总归是不地道的。陛下朝我招招手，让我把画举起来。我翘着玉兰指把将军像展开来给他欣赏，陛下只说：“举高点。”

“再举高点。”我就这么点身高，再高只能站凳子上去了。

“停，就举这么高。”

陛下与我隔画而站，画刚落笔尚未托裱，隔着宣纸隐约看见陛下模糊的人影。将军的模样我闭着眼睛也能画下来了，陛下喜欢让我画他们年轻时候游山玩水的景象，我画过大漠戈壁，也画过小桥流水，他们驰马相伴，也做寻常公子哥的打扮。这次我只画了王磊一个人，无他，只是昨夜梦见了他和我下棋时候的样子，甚是想念。胳膊举了很久酸疼不已，宫中妃嫔各个金枝玉叶，就连我这等出身的人如今诸事皆由宫娥代劳，久不锻炼体力自然没有从前好。日日见我画将军，陛下还是仔仔细细地看着每一笔线条，勾勒出的故人是怎样的神情，眉眼聚成峰可是在责怪这江山没有打理好？嘴角微微上扬可是在嘲笑这庙堂？

我的手都快抽筋了，陛下还没有离开的意思，他甚至都没有挪动身体，一直站在同一个地方。酉时已过，夕阳西沉，火红的光透着明瓦照了进来，映在宣纸上透出了墨线来。我惊讶地发现墨线开始清晰起来，一小点一小点地散开，迎着暮光，画上的线条晕了出来。我不敢再抬头，把眼睛移向了鞋尖，直到陛下离开了书房，才敢放下手臂。

 

陛下是突然病倒的，十多年的朝政耗费了他的心血，太医说陛下有隐疾，幼时未能根治，如今开的方子他也时吃时不吃，头风症发作的时候目不能视。皇后动了大怒，小黄门屁股都被打烂了，宫娥们跪了一地，太子亲自端着药碗服侍在床前。陛下清醒的时候还记得问我最近可有画了些什么，我把新作递给他看，青山碧水，一对白鹭翱翔于天际。陛下很喜欢，他问我想要什么赏赐，金银珠玉、文房四宝库房里都收不下了，我也不稀罕，陛下又说许我一个心愿。我说我哪有什么心愿，但求陛下回未央宫养身体，再待在漪兰殿，我非得被大臣们的口水唾骂死。

“皇后可有为难你？”他这才想起后宫的女主人不是我。

“皇后仁德，若非娘娘庇佑，妾身早就被德妃拖下去打死了。”陛下是在漪兰殿吃了我小厨房的饭菜突然晕倒的，德妃一口咬定我图谋不轨，把我关在偏殿叫内侍们守着，水都不曾给过一口，皇后娘娘来领人的时候我已经饿得半死爬都爬不起来了。

“我昨晚上梦见了王磊。”我的心咯噔一下，陛下甚少在我面前这么叫将军。

“他自囚于府中不肯再入宫，每年上元节我都发帖子邀他来观花灯，可他一次都没有来过。那帖子是我亲手书写，我只盼着每年能见他一面，道一声上元安康。”我想起第一次见到陛下的那个上元节，他独自在太液池饮酒，孤寂地等待着一个永不再会踏入宫门的人，现在我才知晓一个人绝望的时候眼神是空洞的，没有光芒，再美的烟花也照不进失去了希望的眼眸，那里只有虚无。

“我问他为何如此吝啬，他不肯应我，都没有转过身来让我看看他的脸。他只背着手站在湖边问我长安可好。”

“长安很好，新政实施顺利，大漠一战后再无外患，流民有了土地开垦荒田，免除徭役赋税，恢复了科考制度，如今我朝人才济济，我许你的一世长安终究是做到了。”

“王磊，我做到了，你再看我一眼可好？”

漪兰殿里回荡着一位帝王孤独的声音，没有人回答他，我亦不敢言语，他们两人纠缠了一辈子天人永隔，说不清道不明的心酸再无人可诉。

 

陛下清醒的时日已经不多了，前朝后宫都快翻了天，皇后娘娘忙得焦头烂额，最后还是陛下英明，将皇位传于太子,着韩相和于少保辅政，自此改元建平。我亦成了太妃，太子尚未成年，也未纳良娣，后宫妃嫔暂且不需要移宫，陛下仍旧躺在未央宫中，偶尔神志清醒的时候便会招来新皇共议朝政。

尚功局的一众人等已经开始筹备白绢麻布，我瞧见库房里的一盏盏白灯笼，心里说不出的难受，我来宫中也有十年了，陛下待我很好，外人都说我恃宠而骄，只有我自己知道，我只是王磊的影子，是陛下未尽的遗憾。陛下给了我衣食无忧，我只希望能再为他画一次丹青。我遣贴身女婢去书房取笔墨来，想在灯笼上描画上陛下喜欢的图案，他瞧见了一定高兴。

等了许久女婢也未出现，门外突然脚步匆匆，来了许多人，我不由得长叹，恐怕我的这点心愿无法实现了。

“淑太妃不在漪兰殿待着跑到尚功局所谓何事？”连日奔波于前朝后宫让太后的容颜憔悴不堪。我低着头不说话，太后挥挥手宫娥们把大门关上了，只留下了我们两个人在殿中。我想着顶多就是被罚两天禁闭，没什么好怕的也就把头抬了起来。

太后的手递了过来，塞给我一个布包，我打开来一看，正是我的几支竹笔。

“娘娘。”

“你是不是想给陛下画灯笼？”我点点头，太后没有怪我擅闯尚功局，反而把笔墨都给我带来了。

“你可知道这灯笼是国丧期时候所用，不可亵渎？大臣们会参你一本，你即便是太妃也会因此受罚，此乃大不敬之罪，可没入掖庭。”

“妾身知道。”

太后看了我许久，这样的神情很久以前也有一个人这般瞧过我。

“你想画什么？”

“臣妾想画长安。”

太后的一手丹青远胜于我，点水化墨掠过宣纸便是广阔的天地，长安的繁华在她的笔下开出了极致的绚烂。我取过灯笼跟随着她将盛世展开在这小小的一方咫尺间。这是陛下十年来励精图治的功绩，亦是用将军的命换来的。

太后静静地描绘着长安的市井风情，屋内尚未点炭盆，寒气逼人，我忍不住搓搓手暖一下，她却把背挺得笔直纹丝不动。陛下待她不过尔尔，但她却是真正的名家之后，有着母仪天下的风范，把后宫打理得井井有条，我入宫十年唯有一次被她责罚过。刚进宫那会儿陛下带我们去行宫避暑，他特许我可以马代车，别人都羡慕我荣得圣眷如此，我却不以为然。那日晚间闲来无事陛下又不在行宫，我换上男装骑马散心，行宫的猎场比将军府大得多，我便叫内侍取了弓来。我的弓马熟娴皆是由将军亲自指点，偶尔和陛下玩几局甚至还能赢两回。

傍晚的猎场还有人在练习射靶，看着身型不像是练过的，那必然不是陈妃和德妃，她们的父亲皆是名将，据说她两在家做姑娘的时候就能双手开弓，百米之内能射野兔。未着珠钗穿着寻常素衣，我一时间吃不准是哪位娘娘，只得躲在树后看她练箭。这位娘子的箭法着实上不了台面，陛下也不怜香惜玉花点时间教教美娇娘，只知道跟我比射柳，彼时他还开玩笑，说我们都是王磊带出来的徒弟，我还得唤他一声师兄。

美娇娘的箭篓子都射空了，堪堪只有三支歪歪斜斜插在草靶上。我玩心大起，搭弓挽箭，“嗖”一下就射中了靶心。

娘娘惊叫一声回过头来，我摸着马儿的鬃毛，得意地抬起头来，顿时吓得三魂失了六魄。

“陛下！”那是我见过的最美的笑脸，陛下赏我的琉璃珠也没有这双美目灿烂。

“你不是回建章宫批折子去了吗，怎么想着回来了？你怎么知道我在猎场？小厨房今天炖了老鸭扁尖煲，我寻思着天冷了…”

原来和陛下独处时候的她不是后宫端庄的金塑菩萨，也是这样娇憨可爱的女子，我低着头不敢说话，也不敢离开。

“刘启？”皇后拎着裙角向我走来。

风吹过枝条撩起了我的发丝，也戳破了她的幻想。我在猎场跪了一晚上，内侍急得快哭了，我不记得当初膝盖受了多大的罪，只记得那双好看的眼睛，蒙上了水雾。

“一会儿我叫婢子把这些灯笼放进轿子里，它们不能挂在未央宫，你有心念着陛下的好，就挂在漪兰殿吧。”

“太后…”

她不再开口离开了尚功局，我看着这一屋子的灯笼，鼻子酸涩得厉害。

 

陛下已经数次昏迷，少有清醒的时候，太医说恐怕大限将至，一代帝王就这样躺在那里，等待着死亡。偶尔醒来嘴里念叨着要看什么樱花，皇宫里最大的那棵樱花树就在漪兰殿，新皇说有违祖制，贸然移动病躯亦是不妥，太后听了什么话都没有讲。

惊蛰未至，春雷未响，天气还是阴寒得很，树上的花苞才刚刚结出，陛下的愿望怕是为难老天爷了。太后看着空空如也的枝头，也不由得叹了口气，我问花房的婢子，可有法子让花早些开出来，婢子说可熏热气一试。上百个炭炉堆砌在了花树下，烧的是最上等的银炭，漪兰殿的花园用薄纱笼着，热气熏得让人有了春日的错觉。太后拿出了体己，银炭源源不断地送往花园，终究是在七天内让花苞开出了繁盛的样子。

戌时刚过一台轿辇悄悄地抬进了漪兰殿，陛下撩开轿帘的时候，那参天的垂枝绽满了妩媚的樱花，宫娥们搀扶着他下轿，他却推开了她们径直走到了树下。青筋暴露的双手反复地摩挲着褐色的树皮，他笑着看着我们，用手指着枝头坠下的花朵，想说些什么，可一开口便是急咳，喘得厉害，吓得太后扶着他坐在樱花树下的榻上。可是陛下的手还是不肯放下来，他的手指微微发颤，却坚定地指着那一丛花枝，宫娥把花枝折下来献给他，他却看都不看一眼，仍旧固执地用手指着那一树繁花，那样执着的眼神让我不经觉得伤感。

我把头上的珠钗都散了扔在了地上，随手捡了一根布条挽起了长发。

“淑太妃！”边上的小宫娥们吓坏了，纷纷跑来拉住我，拽住的衣袍被拉了下来，陛下见我一副狼狈样却笑了，我亦回他一个笑容。我跑到樱花树下，腿一蹬，就像很多年前我想翻墙去找负心人讨公道那样，几下就爬到了树杈上，我坐在花瓣丛中透过垂枝看着他。

陛下一下子就站了起来，他笑起来是那样的豪爽，还像当年那个大杀四方的帝王。

他朝我喊到：“刘启！”

泪水被花瓣拂去了水痕，我大声地回应着他：“是！”

帝王仰天长笑，他和将军相逢的那一日，也如今天这般落花簌簌，他的镇远公，他的上将军，他的王磊，他的焕之，将彼时尚不知会心甘情愿赔上一生的命定之人一把从树上拉了下来：“小兔崽子，毛都没长齐，就想学人夺嫡。”

陛下垂着手抬起了头颤颤巍巍地走了过来，此时的樱花终究非是春日时节所开，寒风一吹，过早开尽了的绚丽纷纷飘落下来，陛下就在花雨中仰着头仔细地端详着我的脸。

“在下命尽于此，拙荆稚子却先行一步，刚好黄泉路上，也还追得上。” 

这样的故事我已熟记于心，他们如何相遇又怎样疏远最后用命划下了江山的楚河汉界，陛下这一生不知在梦中回忆过多少次这样的初见。他期待的眼神在我嘹亮的回应声中闪烁着耀眼的光芒。

“跟着我，我许你一个盛世长安。”

噙着的泪水洒在风中随着陛下的大笑声飘向了天际，他安详地躺在榻上嘴角带着笑意陷入梦境之中，自此再未清醒过来。

 

建平初年的清明陛下驾崩于未央宫，谥号武帝，庙号太宗，葬于昭陵。

白灯笼挂满了皇城，所有的人都忙着陛下的身后事，他在位时给太子留下的班底皆是治世之才，前朝相安无事，后宫亦是按部就班，几位太妃自请去了慈安堂为陛下念经，太后亦移居永安宫。她问我这三宫六院可有我想去的地方，我摇摇头，德太妃都一把年纪了还跟我过不去，居然叫他哥哥上书给新皇，说陛下生前最疼我，希望我去陪葬。

呸！幸好这等混账话入不了皇帝耳朵，不仅没同意，还给了中书令几板子。

“你是想去慈安堂吗？那里刚刚修葺一新，山清水秀…”

“回太后，其实陛下生前曾留有遗诏，让我去昭陵为他守灵。”

我从袖口摸出明黄的诏书呈给她。

那一方朱印正是陛下与我订下的契约，他早就为我打算好了，我肯定是不愿意待在宫里的，去做尼姑他也不舍得，不如就让我在昭陵陪着他继续画我的丹青。

过了良久太后深深地看了我一眼，她合上了遗诏扔进了火盆，天子的御笔眨眼间就烧成了灰烬。

“刘启…先帝他困你于宫中多年，如今诏书已毁，我放你自由。”

她说这话的时候似乎是用了极大的力气，“放你自由”那样的四个字在我的耳廓里回荡着。

我看着皇后那双圆圆的大眼睛和嘴唇上小小的痣，笑着摇了摇头。

“臣妾答应陛下，要为他画尽这大好河山，以慰帝心。”

大殿里的长明灯照得屋子犹如白昼，氤氲的烛光透过她的发丝落在身后长长的影子中，若影若现似是流光。

我跪在地上重重地磕了三个响头，一祝太后身体安康，二愿新皇建功立业，三盼…故人早日入梦能陪她射柳观花。走出大殿的时候我两的影子终究是被门槛切断了交叠，自此之后宫中再无淑太妃。

 

其实我骗了太后，我只在昭陵待了一个月就跑了，我从皇陵里带走了天子剑，这把剑曾是陛下赐予将军的，将军战死后它又回到了陛下身边。

“既然承诺了孤，便只能做孤一人的剑，要亲如臂肘，重若肱骨。”

“天下已定，重剑藏锋。”

“除了你，谁可付吴钩。”

这把剑跟了将军一辈子，也陪上了他自己的一生。我小心翼翼地取出了剑匣子，想了想把陛下那件珍视的赤色大氅一并拿了出来。这件大氅曾耗费上千只鸟羽由几十名工匠赶制数月而成，陛下却只在夏历五年将军还朝时穿过。百里红娟华盖云集，那是他一生最隐秘最美好的时刻。

我趁着夜色悄悄离开了昭陵，将军的墓地就在附近，与昭陵隔山相望，但有重兵把守我不敢露面。我回到了将军在淮南的老宅子，院里杂草丛生，这里的樱花树比漪兰殿的还要大，宅院后还有十亩樱花林。我花了三天的时间才把屋子清扫出来，将军的剑被我挂在树梢，陛下的大氅被我盖在剑柄上。陛下同将军，刘启和王磊，阿肇与焕之，无论他们叫什么名字，如今都已经下了黄泉路，将军是个好脾气的，重情守诺，他一定在奈何桥上等着陛下，他们今世未能实现的愿望，希望喝了孟婆汤还能记得来世要找到彼此，别再投胎在帝王家，做一双平凡的人安安稳稳过一辈子。

我披上了外衣拿起了斗笠，虽然爱慕将军多年，但承蒙陛下数年关照总还是有那么点情谊，我亦是守诺之人，长安的盛景我已画尽，这繁华的大千世界却尚未看遍，我要用这双脚丈量他们打下的万里江山，用手中的笔画下红尘美景与他们一同分享。

门轻轻地掩上，花树上一柄长剑披着大氅，像是有人在家里等着我。


End file.
